No te enamores nunca
by Ivy potter black
Summary: One-shot. Tras la ruptura con Draco, Hermione se siente fatal; asi q escribe en su diario sus pensamientos y sensaciones


Hola este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Es muy triste, se supone que es un fragmento del diario de Hermione, tras haber roto su relación con Draco. Es un fic de capitulo único, así q no habrá continuación. Alguien me dijo una vez q escribiese sobre mi vida cotidiana, y así lo he hecho. Si esa persona lee este fic, le tengo que dar las gracias, ya que por él me surgió la inspiración para escribir este fic. Los personajes no son míos, sino de J.K. Rowling. Disfruten leyendo.  
  
NO TE ENAMORES NUNCA, NO TE ENAMORES JAMAS  
  
Hermione se encontraba en su cuarto sola. Ya no le quedaban por derramar, ya había llorado demasiado por él. La había herido donde más le dolía pero ya no podía, ni quería continuar. Cogió una pluma y su diario y comenzó a escribir para desahogarse. Sus amigos se lo habían advertido pero ella no les hizo caso y se dejo guiar por su corazón, corazón que Él había destrozado.  
  
Querido diario: No sé porque me ha tratado así, yo lo amaba y aun lo amo pero me ha herido profundamente, prometió que no lo haría, no me heriría ni me haría llorar y lo ha hecho; pero claro yo soy tonta por confiar en él y en sus falsas promesas. Hace tiempo me lo dijeron, me dijeron que no me enamorase jamás, que solo sufriría. Que ilusa fui, mira que ir a enamorarme de Draco Malfoy. Hay que reconocer que conmigo era adorable, me ilusiono para al final hacer trizas mi corazón.  
  
No te enamores nunca, no te enamores jamás  
  
Que tu sonrisa se puede marchitar Que tus ojos se pueden deslumbrar De lagrimas claras y frías que nunca podrás borrar Que el amor es algo serio; que te puede derrumbar Que te puede dar la vida o te la puede quitar Y sé que caso tu no me harás Que sin darte cuenta algún día de alguien te enamoraras Y a todas tus amigas de él las hablaras Y tus libros y pupitres con su nombre marcaras Y en tu corazón su nombre grabaras Con letras de fuego que no podrás borrar  
  
Un día vendrá y os sentareis en paz Te besara despacio y tu te asustaras Y os encontrareis en tu mundo de cristal En el que solo los dos podréis habitar Pero algún día esto cambiara Lo veras con sus amigos y no lo querrás saludar Tu mirada y la suya siempre se ira a encontrar Y te encontraras en tu mundo de angustia y soledad Y te acordaras de esta poesía que empezaba NO TE ENAMORES NUNCA, NO TE ENAMORES JAMAS.  
  
Que razón tenia esta poesía, y que tonta fui. Pero ya no es tiempo de lamentos sino de recoger los pedazos de mi corazón levantar la cabeza con dignidad y continuar con mi vida, olvidándome de ese ser que entro en mi vida y en mi corazón para acabar partiéndolo en un millón de pedazos. Eso ya no tiene remedio pero soy joven y me queda una vida entera de nuevas experiencias, sensaciones y sentimientos. Esta es una lección mas de la vida, pero tras esta caída, solo me queda aprender de ella, levantarme y continuar. Y eso voy a hacer, para demostrarle a él y a todo el mundo, sobre todo a mi misma, que soy una mujer independiente, que podré con todo lo que me proponga sino me rindo y lucho por ello y que para eso no necesito a nadie. No voy a llorar ya que ya he llorado suficiente y además ni se lo merece ni sirve para nada. Ya me despido de ti, tengo que descansar. Mañana empiezo mi nueva vida, una vida sin él, pero a fin de cuentas MI vida y la voy a disfrutar y aprovechar al máximo. Seré como un fénix, renaceré de mis cenizas. Se acabo la niña tonta, esta es mi vida y la voy a vivir sin mirar atrás y sin lamentarme de los errores cometidos.  
  
Hermione  
  
Se acabo. Hasta aquí este fic, sé que es cortito pero me vino la inspiración y necesitaba escribirlo. Sé que no esta muy bien escrito pero es mi primer fic y lo que os puedo asegurar es que esta escrito con mucho sentimiento. Bueno espero que os haya gustado y si queréis dejarme review os lo agradecería mucho. Ya es ahora de partir un beso para todos los que hayan sentido lo mismo que lo que se expresa en este fic y para todos los que lo lean 


End file.
